Illandria
by busard
Summary: Après la guerre Van doit reconstruire sa vie sans Hitomi. Je suis nulle en résumer alors venez lire. Van x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Voici mon premier essai pour écrire une fic sur escaflown. j'espère que vous aimerez.

Introduction

Cela faisait plus de vingt cinq ans que Hitomi était revenue sur terre. Bien sur, au début, tout ses amis de gaia lui avait terriblement manqués, mais peu à peu la vie avait repris son cour. Au bout de deux ans, Hitomi avait définitivement "tourner la page". Elle était sortie avec plusieurs garçon jusqu'au jour ou elle avait rencontrée celui qui allait devenir son époux. C'était le fils d'une relation d'affaire de son père, et comme les deux familles étaient d'accord pour le mariage de leurs enfants, l'affaire avait été rondement menée. Le jour de son mariage, Hitomi avait définitivement renoncée à ses rèves et avait oubliée Gaia.

Avec le temps les enfants étaient arrivés et Hitomi s'était peu à peu oubliée dans son rôle de mère et d'épouse. Aucun de ses enfants n'étaient d'humeur rêveuse. Seule sa fille cadette manifestait quelque tendance à la rêverie, au plus grand déplaisir de son père. Ryo Susuki n'était pas homme à vivre autrement que dans la plus pure réalité, et il n'acceptait pas que l'un de ses enfants puisse perdre son temps comme cela. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance ses parents avaient tenter de faire disparaître cette disposition chez leur fille, mais rien n'y avait fait.

Sakura avait hériter des yeux de sa mère, mais elle avait les cheveux plus sombre qu'elle. La jeune fille de quinze ans était une vrai beauté, mais elle passait toujours après ses frères et sa soeur ainée dans le coeur de ses parents. Elle l'avait comprit très jeune et ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Ses deux frères et sa soeur étaient parfaits aux yeux de ses parents : bons élèves, et très investis dans la vie communautaire. Sakura, quand à elle, était une élève plus que moyenne et elle préférait passer ses journées à lire des romans d'aventure plutôt que de préparer la prochaine vente de charité. Les Susuki avaient une situation sociale élevée, et il n'était pas rare qu'ils soient invités à des soirées mondaines. Sakura avait toujours détestée cela et elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à cacher son déplaisir lors de ces soirées. Tout ceci n'avait rien fait pour la rapprocher de ses parents.

C'est pourquoi Sakura garda le secret quand elle découvrit un jour un mystérieux pendentif au grenier. Son premier réflex avait été de courir voir sa mère pour lui montrer sa découverte, mais quelque chose en elle l'en avait empêcher. Non pas qu'elle aimât garder un secret mais elle se doutait que sa mère lui aurait sans doute retirer le pendentif pour l'offrir à sa soeur ainée Kasumi. Donc Sakura décida de garder le pendentif. Au cour des années à venir elle prit souvent le pendentif quand elle se sentait triste ou déprimée, mais jamais elle ne l'avait porté jusqu'au jour de ses seize ans.

Ce matin là, Sakura se réveilla avec l'idée que sa vie allait changer du tout au tout. A seize ans elle savait que son père allait lui présenter des futurs fiancés comme il l'avait fait pour Kasumi. Sa soeur avait rencontrée son future mari le jour de ses seize ans et elle l'avait épousé deux ans plus tard. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle était mariée et Sakura se doutait que sa soeur n'était pas heureuse. Sakura ne voulait pas de cette vie. Elle voulait vivre des aventures, et non pas se trouver un mari à seize ans et devenir la parfaite épouse que tout le monde voulait qu'elle soit. Bien sur, elle désirait se marier un jour, mais pas avant d'avoir réellement vécu, ni avoir connu le véritable amour. Pour une raison inconnue elle décida de porter le pendentif ce jour là, tout en le cachant sous ses vêtements. Elle descendit à la salle à manger pour trouver son père qui l'y attendait avec une nouvelle des plus surprenante.

Ryo Susuki ne voulait que le bonheur de ses enfants. Mais pour lui le bonheur signifiait une belle maison et des revenus suffisants pour briller dans la haute société. C'est pourquoi il avait été plus que flatté quand le président du congloméra Makiramu l'avait approché pour lui parler d'un mariage possible entre son fils ainé et Sakura. Bien sur le fils de Mr Makiramu avait la quarantaine bien sonnée et il était veuf depuis trois ans. sans enfants il songeait à se remarier, et son choix s'était porter sur Sakura qu'il avait vu lors d'une soirée. Il avait prit le degout de la jeune fille pour de la modestie et sa beauté l'avait enchanté. Les deux pères s'étaient mis d'accord pour que le mariage soit célébré après le seizième anniversaire de la jeune fille, et Ryo s'attendait à ce que sa fille lui en soit reconnaissante. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à une telle explosion de colère.

Sakura était plus que furieuse. Comment son père osait il décidé de sa vie pour elle ? Elle ne savait même pas qui était son future mari ! Et elle devait l'épouser dans une semaine ! NON ! Jamais elle n'accepterait cela ! Dans sa colère elle quitta la maison sans regarder la route. Ce fut le bruit de frein qui attira son attention. Paralysée, elle vit le camion foncer sur elle. Elle s'apprêtait à sentir le choc et la douleur quand elle eut l'impression de s'envoler. Dans sa peur elle avait fermer les yeux et n'osait pas les ouvrir. Quand finalement son esprit enregistra qu'elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, elle ouvrit les yeux sur un paysage inconnu. Elle pensa que le paradis était très bizarre car elle pouvait voir la terre comme une planète fantôme. Dans son étonnement elle se recula sans voir le précipice derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'étonné avant qu'elle ne sentit une vive douleur à la tête et tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle se retrouva couchée dans un lit qui lui sembla inconnu. Sa tête la faisait souffrir et elle ne se rappelait de rien, pas même de son nom. Un homme inconnu entra dans la chambre avec un plateau chargé de victuailles. Il lui sourit tendrement et elle ne put que lui retourner son sourire.

" Tu es enfin réveillée ! Comme je suis soulagé ! Tu m'as fait très peur tu sais."

" Qui êtes vous ?" Demanda la jeune fille.

" Tu ne te rappelle pas ? C'est vrai, le médecin m'a prévenu que cela pouvait arriver. Je suis Faith et tu es ma fille Illandria."

" Illandria ?" Le nom ne semblait pas familier à la jeune fille.

" Oui. C'est ton nom."

" Ou sommes nous ?"

" Dans notre maison. Heureusement la guerre contre Zeibacker s'est finie il y à plus de un ans et nous avons put rentrer à Fanélia. Je tiens une boulangerie dans la ville et nous vivons dans l'appartement du dessus."

" Pourquoi je ne me rappelle de rien ?"

" Nous avons été séparés lors de la première attaque de Fanélia. J'ai longtemps cru que tu avait périt lorsque la ville fut détruite, mais heureusement je t'ai retrouvé bien vivante il y à une semaine. Tu ne peut pas savoir à quel point j'en ai été heureux. Je suis si désolé de t'avoir laissée toute seule si longtemps."

" Vous... Tu es sur que je suis bien ta fille ?"

" Bien sur que j'en suis sur." Faith sorti un portrait de sa poche et la montra à sa fille. " Regarde, j'ai fait faire ce portrait de toi pour tes quatorze ans. Dis moi que ce n'est pas toi."

La jeune fille regarda le dessin puis elle se regarda dans le miroir qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit. Elle ne pouvait nié que la fille du portrait et son propre reflet étaient indentiques jusqu'au moindre détail. Il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir. Elle était bien Illandria et, sans savoir pourquoi, elle en fut très heureuse. Il était temps pour elle de se batir une nouvelle vie dans la cité reconstruite et profiter des joies de sa nouvelle vie.

* * *

Van regardait sa cité du haut du chateau. Il était très fier de son peuple, qui malgrès tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés, n'avait jamais perdu espoir et s'était battu pour reconstruire leur vie. Il savait que lui aussi allait devoir rebâtir sa vie. Ses parents n'étaient plus là, Folken n'était plus là, et même Hitomi avait disparue. Il était maintenant seul face à son destin. Il savait que bientôt on lui demanderai de trouver une reine et de produire un héritier. C'était son devoir de roi, mais l'idée ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela. Il savait que son rève d'épouser un jour Hitomi n'était que cela : un rève. Soudain triste il quitta son point d'observation.

Merle regarda tristement son roi et son ami. Elle aurait voulut pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne pouvait faire. Merle espérait juste que Van aurait un peu plus de temps avant de devoir faire le choix d'une épouse. Cependant, elle avait apprit le jour même que des émissaires avaient contactés le roi pour lui demander d'accueillir en visite de jeunes princesses avec l'espoir que l'une d'entre elle devienne la reine de Fanélia. Merle se résolue à aider Van à échapper au maximum à ces princesses, bien sur sans qu'il le sache. Elle arréterait de s'inquiéter pour lui que le jour ou elle le verrait à nouveau heureux. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

A suivre.

Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez aimés. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. A bientôt pour la suite.


	2. Nouvelles rencontres

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelles rencontres

**"MAÎTRE VAAAANNN !!! OU ETES VOUS ?"**

Le cri de lady Merle se répercuta dans toute la ville de Fanelia, amenant un sourire sur tout les visages. Encore une fois, leur jeune roi avait réussit à échapper à la vigilance de lady Merle. Ce fait était plutôt coutumier, car il ne se passait pas deux semaines consécutives sans que toute la ville résonne des cris de Merle. Et comme d'habitude, des gardes viendraient patrouiller dans la ville à la recherche du roi disparu. Les habitants seraient, bien sur, interrogés mais aucuns d'entre eux ne pourraient donner d'idées aux gardes pour trouver leur maître. Pour la plupart des habitants, leur roi était une sorte de dieu qu'ils ne pouvaient voir que lors des grandes cérémonies, toujours vêtu d'habits somptueux. Ils n'avaient aucune idée à quoi pouvait ressembler leur roi en habit de gens du peuple. L'idée même que leur roi puisse se vêtir comme eux était par trop ridicule pour s'y attarder tant soit peu.

Sur la place du marché, Illandria ne put cacher son sourire de total bonheur en entendant le cri de lady Merle. Si le roi Van s'était échappé, cela voulait dire qu'elle aurait bientôt la visite de son meilleur ami. Le jeune homme, qui s'appelait Vafol, était un des serviteur du roi. Son travail auprès du roi l'empêchait de venir rendre visite trop souvent au marché. Il n'y avait que lorsque le roi parvenait à échapper au poids de ses responsabilités en s'enfuyant, qu'il pouvait quitter le château et ainsi rendre visite à sa jeune amie. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois un an plus tôt.

_Flashback_

ce jour la, Illandria avait pris la fournée de pain et de gâteaux destinés à être vendus sur le marché. Comme à son habitude, son père était resté à la boulangerie pour servir les clients habituels. Cela ne dérangeait pas Illandria de se rendre sur le marché tout les jours, elle aimait l'ambiance chaleureuse qui se dégageait sur la petite place. Depuis deux ans que son père l'avait retrouvée inanimée tout près de la ville, illandria avait vécu une vie de rêve. perdue dans ses pensées elle installa son étale près d'une petite ruelle finissant en cul-de-sac. La jeune fille savait pertinemment bien que personne n'emprunterait cette voie sans issue. Elle avait l'habitude d'appuyer son enseigne contre le passage, bloquant effectivement la vue de le ruelle pour tout les passants.

La matinée était déjà bien entamée quand les cris de lady Merle se firent entendre. Illandria échangea des regards amusés avec les autres vendeurs du marcher. Pour avoir subis les foudres de la princesse, qui venait rendre visite au roi en espérant être épousée, une semaine plus tôt, tous comprenait pourquoi leur roi s'était enfuit. Un bruit de cavalcade attira l'attention de tout les marchants. Ils virent lady merle traverser le marché en courant, et criant à tue-tête après son roi disparu. Mais, Illandria ne vit rien de tout cela. Car au moment ou Merle s'engagea dans la rue qui menait au marcher, elle entendit comme le bruit d'un oiseau qui se posait derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement, mais, à sa plus grande surprise, elle vit un jeune homme qui se cachait derrière l'enseigne qu'elle avait installée quelques heures plus tôt. Voyant qu'il était repéré, le jeune homme supplia des yeux le jeune fille de se taire. Et Illandria ne trouva pas le courage de lui refuser sa requête.

Le jeune homme continua de rester caché, bien après que lady Merle eu quittée la place du marché. Son attitude intrigua Illandria, qui décida d'aller interroger le jeune homme. De toute façon, il était presque l'heure de fermer le marché. Elle avait vendu quasiment tout son stock, et elle pouvait s'accorder quelques moments de détente avant de devoir rentrer et d'aller à ses cours. Son père lui avait proposé de suivre des cours pour apprendre à gérer et à diriger. Illandria n'y avait vu aucun problèmes, même si maintenant elle regrettait d'avoir accepter si inconsciemment. Mais, pour l'instant, elle se préoccupait plus de l'attitude plus qu'étrange du jeune homme, plutôt que des difficultés qu'elle rencontrait durant ses cours.

Elle prit l'un des gâteaux qui restait sur l'étale et le tendit au jeune homme. Celui-ci sembla très surpris de son geste. Illandria dut beaucoup insister pour que le jeune homme accepte son cadeau. Il la regarda un long moment, semblant se demander si elle n'avait pas un autre motif de lui offrir à manger autre qu'une pure compassion. Finalement, il accepta le gâteau et le dévora en deux bouchées, ce qui fit bien rire la jeune fille. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un manger si vite, ni avec autant de plaisir visible. Elle décida donc de lui en offrir un deuxième, elle rembourserait son père quand elle rentrerait. Le jeune homme voulut payer pour sa nourriture mais elle s'y refusa.

Entre deux bouchées le jeune homme lui expliqua qu'il se cachait de lady merle, car cette dernière le rendait responsable de la disparition du roi. une longue discussion s'engagea entre les deux jeunes gens qui avaient beaucoup de point communs. Tout deux avaient perdus leurs mère très jeune, mais Illandria avait la chance d'avoir toujours son père vivant, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son ami. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, oubliant complétement l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient et l'heure qui avançait. Quand ils s'en rendirent finalement compte, Illandria paniqua complétement. Son père devait être mort d'inquiétude et elle avait complétement oubliée ses cours. elle se dépêcha de ranger son étale et demanda son nom à son ami. Ils avaient été si pris par leur conversation, qu'elle avait oubliée de le lui demander avant. son esprit était tellement préoccupé par la pensée de son père qu'elle ne prit pas vraiment garde à la réponse de son ami.

" Je m'appelle Va... Fol...., je m'appelle Vafol."

_Fin du flashback_

Comme d'habitude, Illandria retrouva Vafol caché derrière son enseigne. cependant, le jeune homme ne resta pas longtemps caché, et, dès que les gardes eurent quittés la place du marché, il vint rejoindre son amie pour discuter. Les gens du marcher étaient habitués à voir le jeune homme venir aider son amie à tenir son stand tout en ayant de longues discussions. Tout les marchants aimaient beaucoup Vafol, car, grâce à lui, le roi avait été informé de certaines mesures prises par ses ministres qui pénalisait les marchants. Le roi avait tout de suite stoppé ces décisions et en avait appliqué d'autres plus justes. Maintenant, quasiment toute la ville savait que lorsqu'il y avait un problème qui devait être soumis au roi, il fallait aller à l'étale de boulangerie du marché quand lady Merle se mettait à crier. Cette notoriété attira de nombreux clients à la boulangerie, et le père d'Illandria ne put que se féliciter de l'amitié entre sa fille et le jeune Vafol.

Faith observait sa fille interagir avec le jeune Vafol. Il voyait la situation avec les yeux d'un père, et il était heureux pour sa fille. Après avoir retrouvé sa fille vivante, il avait crains pendant un long moment qu'un jeune homme vienne la lui enlever. cependant, sa fille, bien qu'elle eu un immense succès auprès des jeunes gens, n'avait pas semblé plus intéressée que ça de poursuivre une relation amoureuse avec un jeune homme. Faith en avait été grandement soulagé. Mais maintenant qu'elle venait d'avoir 19 ans, il souhaitait qu'elle trouve le bonheur avec un jeune homme bien. Et ce jeune Vafol semblait parfaitement convenir. Il avait une situation stable au palais et apparemment l'oreille du roi. Illandria aurait put trouver pire. De plus, elle semblait très éprise du jeune homme, tout comme ce dernier semblait très épris d'elle. ce serait sûrement un très beau mariage. Mais comment faire pour qu'ils se voient plus souvent ?

La princesse qui résidait actuellement au palais adorait les pâtisseries. Cette princesse semblait être plus appréciée par le roi que les autres. Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'elle vivait au palais et les habitant attendaient l'annonce du prochain mariage du roi dans les jours à venir. Sa nourrice, qui l'accompagnait partout, avait passer une importante commande à la boulangerie de Faith. C'était une grande chance pour le boulanger. Si la future reine aimait ses gâteaux alors il deviendrait le fournisseur officiel du palais. Il avait prévu d'aller lui même porter ses pâtisseries au palais, mais il jugea plus judicieux d'envoyer sa fille à sa place. Rien ne disait qu'elle pourrait voir Vafol lors de sa visite, mais, si il n'y avait qu'une chance sur mille qu'elle le voit, il fallait tenter cette chance. Il savait qu'il ne perdrait pas sa fille si elle unissait son destin avec celui de Vafol. Après tout, c'était visible à l'oeil nu qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

A suivre.

Vous aimez ? Prochain chapitre : la visite au palais.


	3. une nouvelle reine

Comme personne ne semble lire cette histoire, je vais y mettre fin. Cependant je déteste laisser une histoire non finie, donc voici la conclusion de cette histoire.

Une nouvelle reine

Le palais était totalement en emoi. Après de si long mois, la princesse venait de quitter le palais sans espoir d'y revenir. Le roi Van avait eu une discussion avec elle, et après de nombreux cris, la princesse était partie. Merle regardait son ami avec des yeux tristes. Elle savait que aucune princesse ne pourrait remporter le coeur du prince tant que celui-ci serait toujours amoureux de Hitomi. Cependant, parfois, elle avait des doutes. Van ne prononçait plus le nom de la fille de la lune des illusions que très rarement. Et la tristesse qui accompagnait toujours ce nom avait disparue.

Ce matin, le roi Van réuni son conseil et annonça qu'il annoncerait ses fiançailles au peuple lors de la prochaine fête de l'été. Tout les conseillers furent stupéfait par la nouvelle. Van sourit juste en voyant leurs tête. Il quitta le conseil et couru à sa chambre pour enfiler son costume de Vafol. Illandria va arriver bientôt et il voulait être pret pour elle. Cela lui avait prit bien longtemps, mais il avait fini par oublier Hitomi. Elle avait été un merveilleux rêve, mais il se devait de vivre dans la réalité. Il devait se marrier pour le bien de son peuple, alors autant épouser quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Le peuple devrait accépter que son roi se marry avec quelqu'un d'inférieur en rang.

Illandria apporta les gâteaux au château. Ce fut Vafol qui vint l'accueillir. Il l'accompagna jusqu'aux cuisine sous le regard étonné des serviteurs. Après qu'elle eu effectué sa livraison, Vafol conduisit illandria devant la carcasse du grand gamelef Escaflown. Là, il se mit a genoux et il lui demanda de l'épouser. Illandria accepta immédiatement, et il lui passa une bague au doigt. Illandria lui sourit, mais quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la bague qui ornait maintenant son doigt, toute couleur désertère son visage. La bague portait le sceau de la famille royal de fanelia. Elle jeta un regard étonné à Vafol. Celui ci lui sourit et il lui révéla toute la vérité.

Dire que le peuple fut surpris par le choix de leur roi, est un euphémisme. Mais quand ils découvrir que l'homme qu'ils avaient connus sous le nom de Vafol était en fait le roi Van, alors tout le peuple soutint leur roi. Le mariage fut grandiose et le peuple ne regretta jamais le choix de son roi. Le père d'Illandria dut employer des gens car après le mariage de sa fille, il eu trop de travail pour pouvoir le faire tout seul.

Illandria ne se rappela jamais de son ancienne vie. Elle vécue heureuse avec Van à Fanélia. Peu avant son mariage, elle s'aperçue qu'elle avait perdue son étrange pendentif avait disparu, mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas plus que cela. Sa vie était parfaite, et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulue quitter son cher Van.

Fin.


End file.
